


Just a question

by BlackAngel27



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: When Joan have to take care of a Case on her Sherlock is worried about her and try to stop her. But sho won t so he has to tell her something [Joanlock]





	Just a question

"I can't let you go, Watson," Sherlock explained while he sat on his Armchair.

"Why not? I'm not going to discuss this with you, it's none of your business," Joan murmured while she tried to get her coat of the ceiling wich Sherlock had nailed there.

"Cause its dangerous, and so I think it's some of my business," he nearly sounded worried and uneasy.

"You are not my keeper!" She explained calm.

Sherlock admire her peace, he is going to break, he is worried about her cause he could lose the most important Person in his life again.

After she climbed on a chair, Joan finally reached her coat. She put it on, in every corner was a little hole from the nails. "Nothing is going to happen to me". With that she moved to the front door and put her phone in her handbag.

"Please Watson, don't go."

Joan stopped her move, Sherlock sounded so pleading. He stood behind her in the doorframe. She put her phone away and turned to him. He had this worried sparkle in his eyes, she had seen it already, every time she left the house without him but she always ignored it. She was left in her thoughts and only came back when she felt hands on her wrists.

"Why are you so worried about me?" She hasn't even spoken loud, she just had whispered.

A small smile graced his lips. "Please stay with me." He also just whispered. With that, he closed the last inches between their faces. For a short moment Joan twitched but then she relaxed. She felted how soft his lips were. This Kiss wasn't wild or demand, he was full of feelings, full of worrie. After a long time, they separate from each other.

"Because of this." He said with a lovely smile.

"Then I will stay," Joan answered with a sweet smile.


End file.
